Clay World, Cops on duty
by Dell2Core
Summary: If you haven't seen klay world you will probably never understand this


**So this script is based off of a series called Klay World... This is what happened after the series ended and turned into Clay World (Supposedly a less crazy more sane version of Klay World**

 **If you haven't seen any videos you're probably honestly not gonna see this as funny or even worth reading so if you want to you can watch some of the videos:** watch?v=UTPX_1ayNG4 **, |** watch?v=moLzW1Oqv_8 **,|** watch?v=vs8KGZMseBI **(** Just go to a random youtube video and replace the stuff after the .com slash with the watch? stuff) **or even the ending (Which I don't suggest watching until you watch a fair amount of videos, its really heartbreaking to see it all go if you've grown up with it or even just find the series funny**

 **You know what, if you don't wanna go through all of that just search up Klay World on youtube**

 **(Setting: Random Spot on a table in the middle of 2 clay guys arguing)**

Blue Clay Guy #1: No, no, Garfield was not in high school musical 2!

Blue Clay Guy #2: No, you're a liar he, he was

BCG#1: Hey don't call me a liar... you, you freakin liar

BCG#2: Oh hey look at this guy, cant even say beep, to scared to

BCG#1: Oh I can say, I can say beep when ever I beeping want to

BCG#2: Oooh, you think you're tough now huh?

BCG#1: Yeah, because I'm bleeping... bleeping am...

BCG#2: No you're not, look you're lying right now

BCG#1(Annoyed): No I'm not you bleeping bleeper!

BCG#2: (Surprised Yelp)

BCG#1: Wah... Wahh, What?

BCG#2: (Chuckle) You're in trouble now

BCG#1: Wahh?

BCG#2: Hey, hey help this guy just called me a bleeper

Random Blue Guy (Standing Far Away): What?

BCG#2: He just called me a bad word

(Random Blue Guy starts walking towards the 2 blue clay guys)

BCG#1: No I didn't!

(RBG Stands next to them)

RBG: What did he call you?

BCG#2: A bleeper.

RBG(In surprise): WHAT!

BCG#2: Yeah he did

BCG#1: Its not that big of a deal...

RBG: Officer! Officer we need help!

(Officer starts walks towards them)

BCG#1: Oh no...

BCG#2: (Chuckle) Oh yeah (Chuckle)

(Officer stands next to the 3 of them)

Officer: What?

RBG: That man (Points to BCG#1) just called this man (Points towards BCG#2) a very, very bad word

Officer: (Looks towards BCG#2) What did he call you?

BCG#2: A bleeper.

(A few seconds pass by)

(Officer pulls out gun and shoots BCG#2 in the head)

RBG: Oh wow!

BCG#1: (Looks at BCG#2's head spurting out blood from the bullet hole) Huh...

Officer: No... No bad words!

RBG(Quietly in the background): Yeah hes dead

Officer: No bad words... You get shot if you say them!

RBG: Actually it was him (Points at BCG#1) that called that guy (Points at dead BCG#2) a bleeper.

(A few seconds pass by)

RBG(Realizing his mistake): Oh wait...

(Officer shoots RBG in the head, exploding it in the process and showing parts of his brain)

Officer: See... you get shot!

BCG#1: (Looks at RBG's dead body) Now that's just... just nasty

Officer: So those guys... Were all liars right? And they were saying naughty words... Right?

BCG#1: Yeah I guess...

Officer: So technically I was just upholding the law right?

BCG#1: Yeah...

Officer: Since I did so good... I'm gonna promote my self!

Officer: (Touching badge) Heh (Chuckles) See this?

BCG#1: Yeah

Officer: (Moves it up on his chest) Oh, look at that

BCG#1: That's pretty cool

Officer: Yeah, I'm deputy now

BCG#1: Deputy? There's more than one officer here?

Officer: What?

BCG#1: If you're a deputy... That means there's a sheriff too

Officer: Oh yeah... Right

(Officer looks down, starts kicking RBG's body nervously)

Officer: They're... They're here

BCG#1: (Looks around) Where?

Officer: Uhh... They're... They're somewhere

BCG#1: Huh...

 **(Video Ends)**

 **I'm not sure if I added too much stuttering and pausing or too little... probably too much..any way any klay fan responses or just responses in general will be helpful**

 **I mean, not really though... I think this is just a one time thing...**

 **It will be fun to see though... not as boring as just a plain empty page**

 **Everything is helpful... welp thats it!**


End file.
